Witchy Buffy This fic is up for adoption
by Silverfang4
Summary: Buffy's betrayed. She finds out that her mom isn't who she thought she was. She's not truly as old as she appears to be. She goes to England with Spike to find her real father and if there are any Blacks alive. Summary sucks, like usual. Up for adoption.


A/N: This fic is up for adoption. I wrote this awhile back and never got back around to writing in it anymore. I wrote this entire thing in one go until the plot bunny crashed from the sugar high it was on. I may continue it, but I highly doubt that I will and have put this up for adoption to anyone that wants to run with it. It would be interesting to see what others would do with this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though it would be cool if I did.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Hands shaking, Buffy stared in shock at the papers in her hand. She couldn't believe it, it had to be a lie, but the truth was there in her mother's handwriting. She had finally gotten around to going through the last of her mother's paperwork, it gave her something to do after she was betrayed completely by her so called friends and sister. Only Faith hadn't turned her back on her. She couldn't do anything about her being kicked out, but Faith had promised her that she would look after the Scoobies, her sister, and the baby Slayers, especially the younger ones and more hot headed ones.

Blinking back tears, she forced herself to sort through the thin file that told her that her entire life had been a lie. Joyce Summers was her mother, but Hank was not her father, something that she didn't really mind at all. She wasn't even twenty-four years old. She was really eighteen, which meant she had been called when she was nine and had slept with Angel when she was only eleven. She had died the first time when she was only ten years old. Forcing herself not to think about what her real age would have been during her life as the slayer, or how Dawn was actually older than her, Buffy began to think about what she would do next.

Buffy was startled out of her thoughts when a light tap was heard on her door. Peeking through a crack in the door, she nearly started crying when she saw Faith and Spike standing there. Only they knew where her small apartment was, the one she had moved into after the final betrayal of the Scoobies. Barely keeping her tears back, she opened the door and allowed them to come in, locking the door behind them. "B, what's wrong?" Hearing the concern in Faith's voice and seeing the worry in her eyes snapped the little control that she had left and she started to cry. "Buffy, what happened?" Opening her mouth, she tried to speak but only a choked sob came out.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a gentle hug, Spike whispering soothingly in her ear as he rocked her back and forth. Gaining some measure of control, Buffy pointed at the thin file lying on the coffee table before burying her face into Spike's chest and letting go completely as she sobbed. While Spike tried to comfort and soothe Buffy, Faith looked at the file, her eyes growing wider with each word she read until she finished reading and looked at Buffy in shock. The blonde crying into Spike's chest was barely even eighteen years old. She had been called as the Slayer when she was only nine years old.

Trying to process what she had just learned, Faith felt a sudden anger begin to burn within her. She had looked up to the older Slayer and looked to her for guidance when she needed it, not only because the blonde had more experience as a Slayer, but because she was also a few years older than her. Even though her age had change, Faith knew that Buffy still thought of herself as twenty-four. "B, I think you just found your new start." Buffy looked at her with puffy eyes, tears still clinging to her eyelashes. "Spike, you're no longer helping out Angel now, right?" Spike nodded. That was one of the reasons why he stopped by, he was going to tell Buffy that he was leaving L.A. and going back home to England. He had heard the faintest of whispers about a threat in the wizarding world, a threat that was suppose to have disappeared about fifteen years ago.

"Good. You will take care of B and help her find her father." Spike stared at Faith with a raised eyebrow, disbelief evident with the simple gesture. "The Scoobies are not worth giving a second chance, and it's time for B to live for herself. The PTBs have messed with her enough." Slowly a grin tugged at his lips as he thought about it. Faith was right, Buffy had a chance to finally live a semi normal life, the PTBs owed her for this latest twist. "But Faith..." "No B, you've fought your war, several times even. I'll take care of the baby slayers. You've earned your rest, at least take a break and find yourself again. I'll be five by five on my own. Besides, you know you want to go to the land of tweed."

Buffy gave her sister slayer a tremulous smile, tears glistening in her eyes but she hastily brushed them away. "Good. Pack your things while I make your travel arrangements. I'll transfer all of the money that the N.W.C. owes you into an account in London for you and Spike to use. Use it to replace all the outfits that got wrecked from the long hours of slayage you put in. Spike, stay and help her." The blonde vampire didn't even try to argue with the dark haired slayer, he simply helped the shell shocked blonde slayer to her feet and started to help her pack away her few belongings that she had barely finished unpacking by herself.

In a complete daze, Buffy packed her things and said her good byes to Faith, getting a promise to keep in touch. On the private flight she slept most of the way, not realizing that Spike glanced at her with concern every so often as he went over the thin file that was her only link to finding her father. It wasn't much of a lead for her, but for Spike it was much more useful. Mainly because it gave not only a name, but a school as well, one that he was very familiar with. It seemed that he would now be introducing Buffy to the wizarding world, as well as an old aquaintance that would not be happy to see him again. But, he had promised to help Buffy find her father and he wasn't about to break that promise.

It wasn't until a week after arriving in London and settling into the somewhat shabby Grimmauld Place Number Eleven that Buffy finally snapped out of her daze and began to relax again. She hadn't realized just how tightly wound and stressed out she was until after she had left the United States. She would patrol nightly with Spike, but they only ran into the occassional vamp and they didn't know who she was. During the day, she went out and explored London while Spike spent the day calling up old contacts, sleeping, and doing general research. For the first week since they arrived, Buffy was able to relax and have fun. She called Faith daily, the hours that both girls kept making it easy for them to keep in touch despite the time differences. It wouldn't be until two weeks after they arrived that Buffy and Spike would literally stumble upon a part of the wizarding world, including the old acquaintance that would not be so happy to see Spike.

**Chapter Two:**

Spike and Buffy had patroled a bit for the night before Spike took the blonde slayer out to a club to let loose and dance. They had stayed for a few hours before Spike decided that Buffy had a little too much alcohol and it would be best to get her home before any damage could be done. As he guided her down the shabby streets, he noticed a group of wizards landing across the street, one of which had been disillusioned. Seeing them, Buffy smiled and began to tug Spike towards them, babbling about asking where they had gotten their cloaks and if they came in different colors and designs. Seeing them, one of the cloaked figures drew a wand, intent in stunning them as they moved closer.

"Oh, there's a werewolf. Do you think he knows Oz? Maybe not since he's still in Tibet or somewhere being all monky. Am I a bad person? Is that why they kicked me out?" Buffy started to cry and Spike sighed as he stopped walking so he could kneel down and stare Buffy in the eye, aware that they were being watched by the group of people across the street. "No, you are not a bad person. The buggers are idiots, except for Faith, she's five by five." Buffy giggled, looping her arms around his neck as she moved her face closer to his. Before she could say anything, Spike suddenly pushed her to the ground to dodge a red ball of light. "Bloody hell." Buffy looked at Spike horrified for a moment before she managed to giggle out in a disbelieving voice. "It's official, I've been around you too long. I'm starting to sound British. Slap me if I start drinking tea and wearing tweed."

Spike didn't get a chance to answer as he dodged yet another ball of red light. Buffy barely managed to avoid one, the spell singing her top. Spike nearly groaned when he saw Buffy glare at the group. "I just got this top yesterday. Do you know how long it took me to find this?" As Buffy said this, she moved towards the group, easily dodging spells until she was on top of them and snatching their wands. Spike scowled as he also joined the fray and began to disarm the group of wizards. When Buffy was hit with a stunner and thrown harshly into a wall, he slipped into his vamp face, eliciting screams from the group as well as getting a killing curse to the chest. He saw Buffy swaying on her feet, her face horrified as she saw the spell hit him in the chest. That was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

Buffy stared at Spike's limp body in shock. She had seen the sorrow and acceptance in his eyes and knew that whatever had hit him was meant to kill. Snapping out of her shock she tried to move towards him, only to be stopped by the werewolf. "Let me go." "It's alright miss, he's dead. He can't hurt you anymore, you're safe now." Much to Lupin's shock, Buffy broke out of his grip and rushed to Spike's side, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Damn it Spike, you promised you would help me find my dad, you promised." Buffy cried brokenly as she weakly punched him in his chest. "Miss, he was a vampire, it is obvious he was controling you." Head snapping up, green eyes glared harshly into amber ones. "He was not controlling me. Because of you I just lost my only chance of finding my real father." Standing, Buffy bent down and lifted Spike's limp body, slinging his arm over her shoulder. Turning, she started to drag the blonde vampire to their home. She hadn't gotten even more than four steps away when she was hit in the back by various stunners.

Harry was stunned by the blonde's reaction. The fight had lasted less than a minute when Moody had shot a killing curse at the vampire. "Lupin, get the girl. Shacklebolt get the vampire. Potter, get your arse over here and look at this." Looking at the paper, Harry was shocked when a house suddenly appeared. He barely even had time to wonder how it happened before he was being ushered inside the house. In his excitement of seeing his godfather again, Harry didn't notice how Spike and Buffy were carried into a living room and set down on the two couches that were there. Or how Moody stood watch in the room with Snape while Remus went to the kitchen to floo Dumbledore.

Opening his eyes, Spike stared blankly at the drab ceiling, wondering why he felt like he had just been electrecuted, or at least something similiar. It took all of ten seconds for him to remember what had happened, how he had taken a killing curse in the chest and yet he was still alive. Closing his eyes, he listened to his surroundings carefully. From what he could tell, there were three people in the room at the moment, one of which was Buffy. Keeping half his attention on his surroundings, he began to ponder why he was still alive. After about fifteen minutes of thinking, the closest he could come up with was because he was a vampire with a soul. Any other vampire hit with the killing curse would have been dust. Since he wasn't dust, that meant he was still alive and the curse didn't work on him. It was obivious that they thought he was dead, and he would use it to his advantage.

Groaning, Buffy opened her eyes and slowly sat up, wincing as her back stung. Looking around, she saw Spike laying on a couch across from her. Blinking back tears, she looked around the room and saw two people guarding the door, neither of them looking at her. She could sense the werewolf, as well as something that felt like a vampire, and yet it wasn't really one. Focusing on it, she traced the feeling back to Spike, and yet it couldn't be possible since she knew that he had been killed. Buffy gasped softly, eyes going wide. If Spike was dead, he would have turned to dust. Whatever had hit him was meant to kill him, but it didn't, instead it did something that made him no longer set off her spidey sense for a vampire. She didn't know what this meant, but she did know that Spike was alive.

Having heard her gasp, Moody and Kingsley turned to look at her. "You not only kill Spike, you kidnap me." Growling, she shakily stood up and stumbled over to Spike, moving his head so she could sit down with his head resting on her lap. She began to stroke his hair, wondering what she should do to get out of the mess that she was currently in. From what Spike had told her about the wizarding world, and from what she had seen earlier, she was being held captive by wizards. That was something that she did not need, not at the moment anyway. "All you're missing are the hook and parrot. Do you talk like a pirate too?" Moody growled at her, but Buffy didn't really care. She continued to run her fingers through Spike's hair, looking up when she heard the door open. She watched as an old man with long white hair and beard, reminding her of Gandalf, walked into the room, followed by a man with greasy hair and a hooked nose. "I don't know what you've heard Gandalf, but I didn't take the ring, I swear I didn't."

Dumbledore smiled at the blonde, his eyes twinkling. His eyes lost their twinkle when she saw the man that was stretched out on the couch with her, his head resting on her lap. Instantly he had his wand in hand, aimed directly at Spike, his face grave. "Miss, would you please come over here?" Buffy paused in her stroking, tilting her head to the side as she studied Dumbledore. "Is there something wrong?" Before Dumbledore could answer, Buffy felt fangs being pressed to her throat as she was pulled against a broad chest. "I wouldn't be so hasty Professor, you wouldn't want me to accidentally bite her." Buffy remained relaxed, bringing up a hand to poke Spike in the forehead. She made a mental note on the missing ridges, but kept her attention on the present situation. "If you get yourself killed, I will never, and I mean never, forgive you. Even if it is only temporary." Spike sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder as his hold turned into a gentle embrace. "Sure, ruin my fun luv."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The last time you tried playing the Big Bad, let's just say it wasn't very pretty." Spike winced at the reminder. "Alright, I'll be a good boy." Sighing, Buffy watched Dumbledore and the three other men, all of them with their wands drawn. "How are you still alive vampire? I hit you with a killing curse." "I would like to know why you have returned to London William." "Wait, you know Gandalf? Why didn't you ever tell me that you knew Gandalf Spike?" "Pet, he isn't Gandalf. He's Albus Dumbledore, the man I was telling you about." "You mean he's Double-d, the guy that might be able to find my father?" Spike nodded. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts, he should be able to give you at least a lead as to where to look for him. He could probably even tell you if Joyce had any siblings or family still alive."

"Joyce? As in Joyce Black?" Buffy tilted her head to the side again as she looked questioningly at Dumbledore. "Yes, although I didn't know that until a few weeks ago. I also have some type of glamour in place making me look older than I am. What was the deal with the mojo again?" "Only a blood relation will be able to remove the glamour, meaning you will still look about twenty-four until it is removed." Shivering, Buffy pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Just to let you know, Spike's a good guy now. He has his soul, and he can't hurt humans." "No thanks to Captain Cardboard." Although it was mumbled under his breath, everyone in the room heard what Spike said, only Buffy undersanding the reference. Moody snorted in disbelief, opening his mouth to argue when he was cut off by the petite Slayer. "Spike didn't touch a single person, he merely disarmed them. Try to kill him again and I just might lose my temper." She smiled sweetly at them, her smile not matching her icy eyes.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. Joyce Black disappeared in her seventh year at Hogwarts. No one has heard from her since and all attempts to locate her have failed. "She died six years ago, when I was eight..." Buffy's voice trailed off as her eyes began to water. "Spike, she died when I was twelve, didn't she?" "Hush, it's alright, go ahead and cry." Buffy turned, muffling her sobs into his chest while he rocked her comfortingly, stroking her back as she clung to him. "Think of it this way luv, Joyce left you able to care for yourself. Sure, it was bloody hard, but you weren't stuck with Hank because you were still a minor." Slowly, Buffy's tears stopped as she took deep and calming breaths. "Do you think he'll want me?" Spike gently kissed the top of her head. "If he didn't want you then I'd show him how exactly I got my name. Then I'd take you on a proper tour of London. I'm pretty sure no one has found the secret passage ways that lead into Beckingham Palace and Big Ben."

Giggling slightly, Buffy relaxed, her fear of rejection lessening slightly. "I don't think they give night tours, do they?" "No, they don't, but I'm the one giving the tour." "William, let the girl go." Buffy growled, a scowl pulling at her lips as she stood up and stalked towards Dumbledore. "What part about Spike having a soul do you _not_ understand? Do I have to call Faith..." "You know the Slayer?" Buffy glared at Dumbledore, eyes flashing as she was close to losing her temper. "Bloody hell, she was there when the Hellmouth was closed. I was the bloody reason that it was closed." Spike winced when he saw Buffy flinch. "Buffy, talk to him. He can help you find your family. I'll see if I can hunt down any more leads." Standing, he moved to leave but was stopped by several wands being pointed at him. "I will not allow you to leave and harm more innocents, not after you filled this girl's mind with so many lies."

Spike moved swiftly, restraining Buffy before she could attack the old wizard. "Let me go." "No luv, like him or not, you need him to find your father. He's the only lead you have right now." "He's right sweet stuff, you don't want to go maiming him right now." Buffy froze as everyone whirled to stare at the demon leaning against the wall in a corner. Spike slowly let go of Buffy and began to back away, knowing that he wanted to be as far away as possible. Buffy turned, eyes deadly as she hissed at the balance demon. "Whistler, I am going to tear you apart. Oh, when I get my hands on you..." She trailed off, her feral smile causing her to look sinister. "Whoa, I come with good news. The PTBs are going to stop meddling with your life, you just have to do one last thing."

A snarl tore itself from Buffy's throat as she launched herself at the balance demon, slamming him against the wall as she started to slowly strangle him. "I was nine years old, nine bloody years old. I died when I was ten, I died again at fourteen, a third time at sixteen. I sent my boyfriend to hell at eleven. I had to take care of my sister at twelve when my mom died. My friends betrayed me, kicked me out. Only Faith stuck with me. Then I nearly lost Spike again not more than an hour ago. I find out that my father isn't my father, that I am six years younger than I look. I am through with the PTBs, I am not a toy that they can play with. Haven't I done enough?" Tears began to stream down her face, her grip loosening as she shook her head, trying to push away the pain.

Whistler pitied the girl in front of him. She wasn't even suppose to have been a slayer. "Sweet stuff, you weren't even suppose to be Chosen, you were supposed to have died the first time. The PTBs have screwed up your destiny badly, and Destiny is _pissed_. That's why I'm here. The PTBs owe you, especially after your last fight. Spike's human now, well kinda. The killing curse killed the demon, but he still has some of its power. That's why he has the enhanced senses, strength, and he's pretty much immortal unless you kill him like a vamp or hit him with another killing curse. He can walk around in sunlight now, and he doesn't need to drink blood to survive, although he still has the fangs. As for you, you'll keep the whole package, but without the 'sacred duty' attached to it." Buffy stared at Whistler in disbelief, her grip loosening enough that he slid to the floor so he was standing once again. "The past nine years have been nothing more than a mistake?"

"Essentially, yes. The PTBs screwed up royally with you, and Destiny is making them pay. There is a slight catch. You have to fight one more 'Big Bad', but you have an interest in it. Defeat him, and your father and uncle will be safe. And the PTBs can no longer interfere in your life, unless you call in a major favor, which they owe you several of." Buffy stared in utter shock, not wanting to even consider what he said as true. She was vaguely aware of arms wrapping comfortingly around her, and a voice talking, but she didn't hear the words since she was too far gone in shock.

"Whistler, are you telling the truth?" "Yes Spike. Destiny is seriously pissed at the PTBs, and will even allow her to bring back at least three people from the dead if they died before their time. She can't bring her mom back though, it was her time to die. They will also be the age that they are suppose to be, even if they died twenty years ago. But to keep problems from arising, Destiny will alter history slightly so she won't be stalked, called evil, etc. for bringing back dead people. I've got to go, but a quick warning to the wizards. Kill Spike, or harm sweet stuff, and you will be facing the wrath of Destiny, as well as several balance demons, including myself. I may have been the one assigned to her, but everyone at the office knows her and threw a party when they learned that Destiny was stepping in. Tell sweet stuff that I'll see her around." With that said, Whistler disappeared, a slight grin on his face.

Looking down at Buffy, Spike was relieved to see that she was slowly returning to reality. The door opened and two people walked in. One was the werewolf from before, and the other was a haunted looking man with blue eyes. "Let her go vampire." Spike was annoyed now. "Bloody hell, quit acting like I'm going to hurt her. Now, professor, are there any Blacks left?" "Why do you want to know?" Blue eyes met blue as Spike stared at Sirius. "Because only a blood relation can remove the glamour that is making her look six years older. Since Joyce might have some family left, it will be easier to hunt them down than it will be to hunt down her father." Sirius went pale. "Joyce is alive?" Spike winced. "She isn't. She died about six years ago from a complication with her surgery. Buffy found her dead on the living room sofa." "Liar, I bet you killed her." Before Sirius could continue, Buffy went limp in Spike's arms, mumbling softly.

"Mom died when I was twelve. I wasn't suppose to have been called. I was suppose to have died when I was nine. It's all my fault, Xander wouldn't have lost his eye, Anya wouldn't have died, Angel wouldn't have lost his soul..." "Buffy, it is not your fault." Tears streaming down her face, Buffy looked up at Spike. "If I had died then I would never have slept with Angel and he would never have lost his soul, I wouldn't have had to send him to hell. Oh god, I was only eleven." Pulling her down onto a sofa, Spike began to rock the sobbing Slayer in his lap as he gentle rubbed soothing circles into her back. "It's alright, there was no way you could know." It was silent in the room except for Buffy's crying, but that stopped as well as she slipped into a fitful sleep, the past hour exhausting her. "William, what did you do to her?"

Spike glared at Dumbledore. "Did you not hear what Whistler said? I'm not a bloody vampire anymore, and if you kill me than you'll be dealing with not only balance demons, but Destiny itself. You should know better than to mess with higher powers. After everything Buffy has been through, Destiny will make your life a living hell." Dumbledore's eyes widened as he stared at Spike. He was sitting in a patch of sunlight, and he wasn't turning to dust. "Sirius, see if you can remove the glamour from Miss Buffy. If her appearance does change, then she really is Joyce's daughter." Nodding, Sirius pointed his wand at Buffy, whispering a spell. "Finite Incaterum."

Spike stared at Buffy in shock, not expecting the change that he saw. She looked like she did when he first met her, and as she blinked her eyes open, he saw flecks of black in the green. Her skin was also slightly paler, but still had a soft tan to it. Her hair also looked even silkier. "Spike, please tell me it was a dream." "Sorry luv, but it wasn't. But, we just found your uncle." Buffy's eyes went wide with panic. "Joyce had a daughter?" Turning to look at Sirius, she nodded numbly. "My baby sister had a daughter? Was that why she disappeared?" Buffy looked at him helplessly, not having any of the answers herself. "Is Joyce really dead?" Buffy nodded, swallowing back tears as she thought of how her mother's grave had been loss with the closing of the Hellmouth. "Six years ago in Sunnydale. Her grave was lost with the rest of the city." Sirius' eyes went wide. "You lived on the _Hellmouth_?"

"She did. I met her in Sunnyhell myself. How else do you think she met Faith? Now, are you lot going to introduce yourselves?" "Sirius Black, Joyce was my younger sister." "And an escaped convict from Azkaban, convicted of killing thirteen muggles and Peter Petegrew as well as having a role in the murders of Lily and James Potter. If you are going to introduce yourself, then do it properly." Sirius paled as he looked at Buffy, expecting to see terror in her eyes. "Spike, did you leave something out?" "Fine. The bloke was framed for the murders by Petigrew, who was responsible for Voldemort's ressurection a few months back. The reason why I wanted to come back home, see if the rumours were true." It was silent for a few moments before Remus broke the silence. "Remus Lupin, werewolf." "Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror." "Alastor Moody, former auror." "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." "Severus Snape, potions master and former Death Eater." Spike felt Buffy stiffen in his embrace as she stared at Snape with wide eyes. They had not only found her uncle, but her father as well.

"Spike, also known as William the Bloody. Formerly part of the Scourge of Europe. Second vampire in history to have a soul, and I am now a former vampire. Your turn luv." Buffy gulped, her throat suddenly dry. "Buffy Ann Summers, now Buffy Ann Black. Former resident of Sunnydale. And if my birth certificate is right, Severus Snape's daughter."

**Chapter Three:**

Absolute silence met her words before it was broken by Sirius slugging Snape hard enough to knock him to the floor. "You bastard. You slept with my sister?" Before Sirius could hit Snape again, Buffy caught his fist and forced his arm behind his back. "If this is how you would have reacted, no wonder Mom didn't tell you. She was seventeen years old, the man that she loved is someone that you hated. Do you think she would have gone to you or him when she found out she was pregnant? She changed her age, she changed _my_ age, to protect herself and me. Because you guys hate each other so much neither of you will want anything to do with me."

Letting him go, Buffy ran, plowing her way through the door, the front door slamming closed behind her with an echoing bang. It was silent for a moment before Mrs. Black's screams began to echo through the house. "You idiots. Joyce had left a note saying that you guys hated each other, how she had ran because she would rather lose both of you than for either of you to hate her. Damn it, now Buffy thinks that her only blood family left wants nothing to do with her, just like that bastard that called himself her father." Storming out of the house, he went next door to find Buffy packing her things as she cried. Going to her, he pulled her into a tight hug. "They don't want me Spike." Her voice was so broken he had to fight back the urge to tear the two men apart with his bare hands.

Sirius and Snape had stared after Spike for a few moments before following him. Both were present to hear Buffy's broken words, guilt eating away at them almost instantly. Stepping back into the living room, they looked at each other. "Did Joyce really love you?" Snape nodded. "She had wanted to marry me, even if you disowned her as your sister." "Can we call a truce?" As much as he didn't want to, Sirius was not about to lose his niece because he couldn't put aside his hate. Snape was having similiar thoughts as well, not wanting to lose a daughter he hadn't even begun to know. "Truce. We will at least be civil with each other in her presence." Shaking on it, the two silently vowed in their own minds to get along with the other even if it killed them as long as it meant that they wouldn't make Buffy cry again.

"Buffy, the wankers are idiots. I'm going to talk to them and explain things nice and clearly. You are going to take a bubble bath and then a nap. When you wake up, you'll eat something before the both of us go back and talk with the wankers. Will you do that?" Buffy nodded into his chest, more than willing to listen to Spike at the moment. "Good. I'll be back in a few hours, and don't you dare think about leaving." After making sure that she wouldn't leave, Spike left the room. He glared at the two wizards that were slowly backing away towards the door. He had known they were there and Buffy would have too if she hadn't been so distressed. He didn't say anything to them, gesturing for them to leave the house as he followed behind them.

Barely taking notice to the fact that he was standing outside in daylight, he followed the two men into the house that was next door, feeling the powerful wards as he entered. Once they were in a kitchen, he spoke. "Tell me right now whether or not you want anything to do with her. Be quick before I decide to find out if the chip still works." Although they didn't understand the last half of what he said, both wizards knew that they were being threatened with bodily harm, and judging by the glare they were being given, they would gladly choose Voldemort over the blonde any time. "Of course I want something to do with her. She's my niece, even if the slimy git is her father." Snape scowled at the name but spoke as well. "As much as it pains me to say so, I agree with the mutt. She is my daughter, even if she has the misfortune of having the mutt for her uncle." Spike nodded, baring his fangs in a vicious grin as he punched both wizards in the jaw, sending them to the ground. "That was for making her cry, do it again and I'll enjoy torturing you."

Smirking, he took a seat at the table, satisfied somewhat from hitting them. And as an added bonus he just found out that the chip no longer worked. Sirius and Snape slowly stood up and sat as well, both men nursing their swollen jaws. "I am going to make myself perfectly clear. She does not need anymore pain in her life. If you cause her more pain, I'll make you wish that I had simply killed you. Buffy has had very bad relationships with men in her life. The most recent being that her ex best friends and a man she had seen as a father figure turned their backs on her and kicked her out. Her past relationships with boyfriends have ended badly, and I tried to kill her when I first met her. I also was dead for a while before coming back, so she had to go through the pain of losing me. Although, I am probably the only one who has stuck by her side since I stopped trying to kill her with the exception of when I was dead. If you want the full stories, you'll have to ask her for them, not my stories to tell."

Snape and Sirius felt an urge to tell Spike to stay the hell away from Buffy, but after seeing the small blonde brokenly cry into the former vampire's chest, crying because of them, both felt that they didn't have the right to. "Sirius?" The three turned to see a group of teenagers standing in the doorway. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Did you need something?" Harry glanced at Spike, hesitating. "I'm not dead, although I don't see how that's any of your business." "Is the girl alright?" "She's fine. Spike, I would like you to meet my godson and his friends." Spike nodded at them. "The boy-who-lived, the Chosen One. Buffy would get a kick out of that one." "Do you have any advice on what we can do to make it up to her?" Spike turned to look at Sirius, grinning. "Take her shopping, or get her something shiny, sharp, and deadly." Sirius blinked at him incredulously as Snape spoke. "You want us to get her weapons?" Spike nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. "She lived on the Hellmouth and is friends with Faith. Trust me, either get her some weapons or take her shopping for whatever she wants. Since Black can't leave the house, he'll have to get her a weapon. Knives, coated in silver, are always nice. And Snape should take her to the largest mall in London."

Spike ignored the teenagers still standing in the doorway, wondering when they would interrupt. "One last bit of advice though. Accept who she is, don't try to change her or stop her from fighting. Buffy is strong, and is capable of taking care of herself, has been for almost the last decade. I'll bring her back in an hour. Any arguements you have with each other better happen before then." Standing, Spike swept out of the house and entered the one next door. He found Buffy sleeping curled in a tight ball. He made a mental note to make sure that the vampire and demon populations knew that it would be in their best interest to stay out of the wizarding world. It wouldn't do if Buffy's new family got killed or hurt. She would wipe out as many demons and vampires as she could until she was killed to avenge them, and considering the fact that she was the longest lived Slayer, that would be a lot of them.

As soon as Spike was gone, Sirius was hit with a barrage of questions. "Wasn't he hit by a Killing Curse?" "Who was that?" "Who's Buffy?" "Isn't he William the Bloody?" Snape looked annoyed by the questions. "Shut up and sit down." The four teenagers stared at Snape in shock before quickly doing as told. "Now, if you would cease your incessant rambling, Black might actually be able to answer you. Black, I'm going out. Would you like me to pick anything up for you?" "Give me a minute to look through a catalogue. Do you think he was joking about the weapons?" "I highly doubt it, even if I wish he was." Sirius nodded absent mindedly as he flipped through the pages of the latest catalogue from Diagon Alley. His eyes finally stopped on a picture of a vicious looking dagger that was completely black, spelled to never go dull no matter how many times it was used. Wrapping around the handle was a scarlet pheonix with emerald eyes. "Can you pick this up? I'll pay you back as soon as I can acess my vault again." Looking at the blade, Snape nodded his approval, even as he saw the price attached with it.

"It's a beautiful blade. I'll be back within an hour. And Black, as much as you might want to tell Potter who she is, please refrain from doing so until after we have spoken to her. I will not have her placed in danger just because of who she is related to." Sirius nodded, his face solemn as he remembered how terrified his niece was. "I won't say a word, but we will have to speak to Dumbledore about having her attend Hogwarts where she should be safe." Snape nodded sharply before sweeping out of the room, ignoring the four sets of eyes that stared after him.

"Sirius, why were you and Snape talking to that vampire?" Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let's put it this way. He was a vampire but isn't anymore. The girl is none of your concern. And before you start asking again, yes, he was hit by the killing curse and is William the Bloody. Have any of you seen Remus?" The four shook their heads. Holding back a curse, he left the kitchen to check the library and lucked out, finding his friend examining the shelves in the poorly lit room. "Remus, that was your goddaughter. I still can't believe Joyce was alive." Remus turned to Sirius, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "I had a goddaughter that I didn't even know was born. I can't believe she lived on the Hellmouth, let alone met the Slayer." Sirius nodded his head in agreement, awe clearly visible as he thought about the tiny blonde. "Spike told me and Snape that if we wanted to make it up to her we should either take her shopping or get her something sharp and pointy. Since I can't go out, Snape is buying a knife that I picked out, he's going to take her shopping later. How are we going to explain magic to her, that she's a witch?"

"Relax Siri, I think she already has an idea that magic exists, although she might not know that she is a witch. I was doing some research on what this Whistler said about balance demons. I only found a few vague references that they worked for higher powers, passing along messages from them to 'champions'. From what I could tell, the messages were usually cryptic. I haven't been able to find anything else." "I don't think we should look too much into it, I doubt we'll be able to find much more on the subject. Plus, from what she said earlier, it sounds like she really doesn't like Whistler." Remus couldn't help but nod in agreement, shuddering slightly as he remembered that Whistler said _Destiny_ was pissed, a higher power from what he could tell, more powerful than the PTBs, whatever they were. With everything that was going on with the war and Voldemort, it was probably wiser to leave the subject alone.

Snape cursed as he felt his mark burn. He had just purchased the knife that Sirius had requested and had less than forty minutes to find a gift for his daughter, or at least a suitable outfit that he could wear when he took her out to shop. The muggle clothing that he owned was outdated to say the least, he had last been out a few years after he had graduated from Hogwarts, after the war had ended. Quickly leaving Diagon Alley, he apparated to Voldemort's latest hideout. All thoughts of his daughter were wiped from his mind, although he did not try to hide the fact that a strange girl had been brought into the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, he did however hide the memory of Whistler and his conversation with Spike. "You called my Lord?" "Ah, Severus. I need you to brew a potion for me. Since the ingredients will be difficult to come by, to say the least, I will give you until next summer. It must be completed then. You may go now, but the old fool must not know what you are doing."

Taking the small thin black journal, Snape bowed low. "As you wish. If he questions my actions I will simply say that I am brewing you a potion to further solidify your power. But if I am careful, the fool will never know." Voldemort seemed pleased with the reply and dismissed him. Apparating away, Snape cursed when he saw the time. His meeting with Voldemort had eatened away nearly fifteen minutes of his time, giving him less than half an hour to find himself a muggle outfit. He looked for something that he would wear until the last minute, not finding anything. Angry and nervous, he apparated back to Grimmauld Place, silently handing Sirius the sheathed blade. "They should be here any minute now." As if to prove his statement true, someone knocked on the door, Mrs. Black starting to scream almost immediately.

Moving to the door, Snape opened it while Sirius struggled to close the curtains. "Mudblood filth, blood traitors. Get out of my house. I should have disowned you when you were sorted into Gryffindor with that blood traitor and werewolf scum. Get that filthy beast out..." "Shut up already." Mrs. Black closed her mouth, stunned that anyone would dare interrupt her. Seeing Spike glaring at her, as well as Buffy, she kept her mouth shut for a moment before opening it to start screaming again only for the curtains to be jerked shut by the combined efforts of Sirius and Remus. In a hushed voice, Sirius turned to the others. "Let's go to the kitchen and talk." Nodding, Spike and Buffy followed the three men into the kitchen. The group had just settled down at the table when both Spike and Buffy noticed a fleshy looking thing peeking under the door, it looked a lot like an ear.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak only for Buffy to place a finger to her lips as she pointed towards the door, a smirk pulling at her lips as her eyes danced with mischief. Whoever was eavesdropping was going to be shocked. Staring at the four men seated at the table, she mouthed the words, 'play along', to each of them. "Spike told me that the three of you had a proposition for me. Why do you want me to be a surrogate for your child?" The three gaped at her, jaws nearly hitting the table as they stared at her with wide eyes. Spike grinned, Buffy was getting back at them for making her think that they didn't want her. "I explained this to you already Anne. Wizards have found a way for gay couples to both parent a child, they just need a surrogate mother to carry the kid, or at least a sperm donor. Essentially, you will be the child's mother, but all three will be its fathers." "I get that, but why do they want me? They could have chosen any other witch if they really wanted a kid."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Snape spoke. "It is because of who we are. How many witches would be willing to carry the child of a death eater spy, an escaped mass murderer, and a werewolf? Since I am a potions master, I can brew the potion, and Madam Pomfrey has agreed to care for you through the pregnancy, as well as deliver the child." "What if someone found out that I was carrying your child?" Sirius, not wanting to be out done by Snape, answered that question. "I've already talked to Dumbledore and he has agreed that you can stay here for your own protection." "Will I be confined to the house, or can I go out?" Remus sighed almost silently before speaking. "You can go out, but it would be best if someone went with you." "I see. Does this just apply for the magical community, or do I need an escort if I wanted to go out into muggle London as well?" "Not necessarily, but it would be best if you went with someone. And since Sirius is wanted, and Severus hasn't been into the muggle world for a while, I would most likely go with you." Buffy grinned as she practically cooed at the amber eyed werewolf. "Oh, the big bad wolf is going to protect me. I bet you're cuddly and cute when you get all wolfy."

Remus blinked at Buffy and stared at her for a moment before snorting as he tried to stop his laughter. There was absolutely no way he could stop himself from chuckling. He could honestly picture the petite blonde cooing at a werewolf, the bizarre picture causing him to laugh harder. "So, are you willing to carry our child?" Stiffling his snickers, Remus glanced at Sirius, his heart lighter as he saw the laughter in his usually haunted eyes. "Only if you three treat me like a princess, and I get free hugs from all of you when Spike isn't around to be my cuddle buddy. Oh, and I get presents, you can't forget the presents." Sirius nodded, pulling out the knife that Snape had bought. "Already got that covered. This is for you. Remus and Severus will take you out shoppng as soon as Snape gets himself some muggle clothes."

Taking the knife from Sirius, Buffy stared at it in awe before giving a squeal, diving across the table and tackling Sirius to the ground in a hug. "It's absolutely gorgeous. I promise I won't lose it." Sirius managed to nod his head, barely able to breathe because of Buffy's crushing hug. Noticing that her uncle was turning blue, Buffy slowly let go of him, blushing as she helped him to his feet. Turning to Snape, she looked him over, before tugging him to his feet and motioning Spike to stand next to him. "Hmm, you and Spike are almost the same size. Spike's just a little bit taller, but that won't really matter. You can borrow some of Spike's clothes when we go shopping, that way I can have you try on different outfits. And we have so got to do something about your hair. That goes for all of you. Guys are so hopeless when it comes to hair. We'll talk details later, after you two take me shopping tomorrow." Remus and Snape nodded, already knowing that they wouldn't be able to deny the blonde anything, not without extreme self control and will power.

"I believe that settles the matter for now. Do you know when Dumbledore will be back? I have this urge to maim him." Both Buffy and Spike heard shocked gasps coming from somewhere above them when Spike made that comment. "But Spike, that would mean they would kill you, leaving me alone." The fear in her voice at that wasn't faked and Spike gave her a comforting hug. "Alright love, I won't maim him. But I do reserve the right to tear him a new one." Buffy couldn't stop herself from chuckling at that. "Spike, why don't you take Sevy over to try on some of your clothes so we can go shopping tomorrow. I'll stay here and chat a bit with Siri and Remy until you come back. Just bring him back in one piece." Spike nodded, knowing not to stand between Buffy and a shopping trip. "Come on, you do not want to see her when something gets in the way of her and shopping." Snape reluctantly followed Spike out of the kitchen, the door left open behind them. "Hmm, you really need to do something with your hair. We'll take care of that tomorrow though."

Upstairs, shut in Harry's and Ron's room, the four youngest Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were seated on the two beds, looking at each other in disbelief. It was Ron that finally broke the silence. "You don't think that Sirius and Remus are really in a relationship with Snape, do you?" He looked horrifed at the mere thought, and his look was mirrored by his companions. "Don't even suggest something like that Ron." The disgust was heard clearly in Harry's voice. "But Harry, you heard what was said. It is quite clear that whoever this Anne person is, she's going to be a surrogate mother for their child. That clearly suggests that the three are in a relationship of some sort if they want to have a child. Spike must have been their contact." "But 'Mione, I saw him get hit by a killing curse. If he was their contact, then Remus would have stopped the others from killing him or hurting the girl, especially if she was suppose to carry their child." Hermione looked at a loss for words. "Maybe it was a stunner that they had glramoured to look like the killing curse?" Ginny suggested, unsure what to believe. "I don't think I'll be able to look at either Sirius or Remus for the rest of the summer." The others agreed completely with Harry's words. "Bloody hell. We'll have to deal with Snape in school." Once again, horror was the shared expression among them, and was increased when Mrs. Weasley opened the door and told them that lunch would be ready in about ten minutes.

**Chapter Four:**

Downstairs in the kitchen, Buffy was helping Mrs. Weasley with the food, her new knife hidden in her left boot. Sirius and Remus were talking quietly at the table with Snape, Spike listening in and adding an occasional comment. Buffy knew that it was cowardly of her, but she wanted to see how well Spike got along with them before forming any tentative relationships of her own. Her scars ran too deeply, and she felt like one more rejection, one more betrayal, would cause her to shatter completely. She chatted easily with Mrs. Weasley, filling her in on the prank that she was pulling on the teens in the house. As she listened, Buffy saw a spark of mischief enter Mrs. Weasley's eyes and knew that the motherly red head would play along. Buffy didn't tell her about her relationship to Sirius or Severus, and was extremely thankful when the woman didn't pry. While Mrs. Weasley had gone upstairs to tell the teens that lunch would be ready soon, Buffy turned to the four men seated at the table. "Alright, Mrs. Weasley is in on the prank. She'll make a few comments that can have a doulbe meaning, and since our eavesdroppers will be trying to establish some kind of truth in what they've heard, they'll take it to mean something else. Also, subtle gestures amongst the three of you that look nothing more than accidental, but will be seen as something more by them. Oh, and treat me like a princess."

Spike grinned at that. "Don't forget, your name is Anne for the moment." Buffy nodded. "Let's see how long we can keep them thinking that the three of you are actually a couple. This will teach them to eavesdrop, or at least to believe that everything they hear or see is actually true, no matter how real it may seem." Spike knew that Buffy was speaking from experience. Any information gained from overhearing something had to be examined carefully, especially if it was nothing more than a tidbit of information that sounds extremely bad out of context. "Oh, before we take this any further, are you three actually a couple?" They stared at her incredulously, but Buffy's face was completely serious. She did not want to ruin their relationship if they were actually in one. "Anne, I think I speak for all of us when I say we do not see each other in that way. I personally see Sirius as a brother, as he probably sees me. I won't even try to explain how Severus and Sirius see each other, I think it is fairly obvious." Buffy nodded. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to ruin your guys' relationship if you actually had one. We'll talk about me in connection of each of you later. Preferably after shopping and when I do something about Sirius' hair when we get back." They nodded, realizing that she needed the time to collect herself and establish her defenses. Just then Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen, winking at the group as she made the last touches on lunch. Buffy got up and grabbed some dishes, setting the table as Sirius and Remus helped her to move the food onto the table. Snape and Spike talked quietly with each other.

The last plate was being put down when Buffy heard a group of teens climbing down the stairs. Flashing a smile at her companions, Buffy winked as she sat down in Spike's lap and began to chatter to him about the cutest top she had seen the other day, sounding every bit like the preppy cheerleader she had been before she had become a slayer. For a moment, Snape and Sirius gaped at her before quickly regaining their composure just as the group of teenagers walked in, all looking a bit nervous. Seeing them, Buffy tilted her head to the side as she pouted cutely. "Spike, why didn't you tell me there were other teens living here? I could have spent my time gossiping instead of listening to you and Severus have a tongue war, as amusing as it is, especially when Remus and Sirius joined in on the action. Hello, I'm Anne. Tall, bleached, and cuddly is Spike, but I call him Mr. Snuggles. Who are you?" Spike growled at the new nickname before giving a mock sigh. "Anne, how many times have I told you not to call me that? Do you want me to take away your toys, including Mr. Pointy?" Buffy turned to stare at him in shock, her mouth hanging wide open. "You wouldn't dare."

Spike grinned ferally. "Just try me princess." Buffy plastered a terrified expression on her face before it turned into a pout as she looked at him with wide pleading eyes. "Anything but Mr. Pointy. I promise to behave, just don't take Mr. Pointy from me. I'll be a good girl." Spike struggled to keep a straight face as he patted Buffy on the head like she was a small child. "Alright, but if you don't behave I'll be forced to take Mr. Pointy away from you, no more play time with him at night. Do you understand?" Buffy nodded her head furiously, her eyes still wide. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see all of the teens blushing at the inuendo. "Come on kids, sit down. Don't let the food get cold. Anne, Spike, I'd like you to meet my children and their two friends. Kids, introduce yourselves." Buffy turned to stare at the group, her eyes unblinking as she waited for one of them to speak.

It was the twins that finally broke the silence. "Hello, I'm Fred..." "And I'm George..." **"Nice to meet you."** Buffy smiled at their antics. "Nice to meet you Gred and Forge." The twins traded mischevious smiles that were almost identical, sending shivers down the spines of those around them. "I'm Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley kids." Buffy smiled at the red head girl, knowing that she didn't like her airhead personality at all. "Ron, the second youngest." Nodding at the tall red head, Buffy could tell that he had a hard time wrapping his mind around the possibility of her carrying Snape's child. "Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you Anne." "Same here. Can I call you 'Mione? I would feel really bad if I mispronounced your name." Hermione smiled at her, nodding her consent. "It's okay, thank you for asking." Nodding, Buffy turned to look at Harry, waiting for him to introduce himself. "I'm Harry Potter." It seemed that all of the teens were waiting for some type of reaction, and Buffy didn't want to disappoint them.

"No way! Really? That's so totally cool. I can't believe that you kicked Sir Snake Wart's ass. That's so awesome. I mean, you like totally saved the wizarding world when you were still in diapers. People must always be thanking you." Harry shifted, not knowing what to say. Spike decided to speak, realizing that Buffy was slightly jealous of the kid. "Hmm, it's Voldemort princess, not Sir Snake Wart." Buffy made a small 'oh' sound. "Well, I like my name better. It makes him sound as ugly as he probably looks. Enough about Lord Warty, what can you guys tell me about Hogwarts. Sev, Remy, and Siri wouldn't tell me anything, and Spike is being a meanie." As she chattered, Buffy was hand feeding Spike various pieces of cheese, bread, fruit, meat, and spoons of beef stew. Spike had a put upon look, as if he was indulging her like one would a small child.

Remus decided to join the conversation. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you anything Anne, we just didn't want to bring up less than fond memories from the past. And I'm sure that Severus doesn't want think about work while he is on vacation." Snape sneered slightly, but nodded his agreement. "Lupin is right, I would rather not think about the newest disaster that incompotent students will make in my class. If I wasn't breathing down the little brats' necks, then there would be far more of them in the hospital wing. Thankfully no one has managed to blow up the dungeons, but a few students have come quite close." Buffy couldn't resist making a comment on that. "Are you serious? Then I better not take your class. I managed to blow up my high school gym. It was really pretty though and no one got hurt although I did get expelled." She blinked innocently at the stares she was recieving. "You blew up your school gym?" Sirius' voice was faint, as if he could barely make himself speak. "It was an accident, and no one got hurt." Sirius just nodded, not sure how to respond. "Any way, if I hadn't blown up the gym and got expelled, then I would have never moved to Sunnyhell and met Spike." Buffy viciously forced herself to clamp down on all her memories from Sunnydale, she was starting a new life and she would not stay chained to her past. For the moment she would forget until she was strong enough to free herself from the pain and move on completely.

Hermione's eyes went wide at the mention of 'Sunnyhell', having read about the Hellmouth's nickname. "You lived on the Hellmouth?" Buffy nodded her head, still smiling like an airhead. "I know, it was crazy. You wouldn't believe how many gangs on PCP we had or how many barbeque fork accidents there were. And then when the Hellmouth was closed, leaving nothing but a big old crater. But, I met Spike there, and we became friends, after he stopped trying to kill me of course. I even met Faith. That was how I learned about the supernatural world, through the Slayer package. I've only learned about the magical world, well I knew about magic but not this kinda magic but wiccan magic, anyway I learned about the wizarding world a little while ago. It must be so cool to do magic. Anne and magic are usually two unmixy things, but Spike says I'm a witch and that I didn't get a letter to a magicing school because I was living on the Hellmouth and that makes the mojo go all wonky and not work. Hmm, you must have a really hard time doing something with your hair. When I was younger, for like a year, my hair was totally frizzy and nearly impossible to work with. I have no idea why, but I learned some really nifty tricks for dealing with frizzy hair. After I go shopping tomorrow I'll show you some tricks that will make your hair easier to deal with. I bet it would look really cute with half of it up, maybe a few curls to frame your face. I have a couple of cute accessories that would work with your hair color, you too Ginny."

Hermione and Ginny looked slightly bewildered, while the boys were gaping at how Buffy changed subjects from talking about living on the Hellmouth to hairstyles. "That's nice?" Buffy had to stop herself from laughing at the questioning tone in Hermione's voice. She reminded her of Willow, but Buffy quickly stopped that train of thought. She would deal with her pain later, when she knew that she wouldn't break. "Anne, you should eat something." Buffy glanced up at Spike, pretending to be confused. She should have known that Spike would notice her not eating. Reluctantly, she began to pick at some cheese, only eating some of it. "Anne, you really should eat. It isn't healthy to skip meals." Buffy turned to Remus, the general concern in his eyes melting the last of her resistance. "Fine, but I get to dress you up in leather tomorrow and you have to wear a collar with a tag that says 'Princess' Cuddly Moony Wolf'. Do we have a deal?" Remus managed to keep himself from gaping, but just barely. "Tomorrow only." Smiling a dazzling smile, Buffy began to eat, finishing off several bowls of beef stew, and half a dozen meat and cheese sandwiches that she had made.

Spike watched the table in amusement as Buffy ate, occassionally asking the younger teens questions about various things that they learned. Remus, Sirius, and Snape were arguing about whether or not Sirius could come with them tomorrow on the shopping trip. Spike was for the idea, if they could disguise him properly of course. The arguement came to an end when Dumbledore arrived just after the table had been cleared. "Ah, you are still here William. I would like to speak to you." Spike glared darkly at Dumbledore, knowing what he wanted him to do. "If you want me to join the Order, I'll have to say no, especially if you want me to do what I think you want me to do." "Spike, since I'll be going to Hogwarts, I need to know that they will be safe. If joining this Order means that you will be able to keep them safe, then please do it. I can't protect anyone while I am at Hogwarts. I also need you to be my messenger to the demons and vampires in the area. I may no longer be part of the group, but that does not change who I am. Besides, they have a choice, one that I was never given. Plus, I have a chance to finally be free of _them_. Will you help me, I can't do this by myself." Spike sighed, knowing that he would never let Buffy fight alone if he had a choice.

Knowing that the teenagers were listening closely, Spike worded his reply carefully. "You know that I wouldn't let you go alone. Alright, I'll join the Order and be your contact with the supernatural while you are at Hogwarts. I'll make sure that these idiots stay safe." "Don't forget to pass along Faith's message. I promised her that I would put out the word of what would happen if any of the Baby Slayers were purposely hunted down here. After Sunnydale, I think they'll leave the Slayers alone for a while, or at least long enough for them to get some training." "Don't worry about Faith, she has almost eight years of experience as a Slayer. She's one of the longest lived Slayers, and she can almost kick my ass in a straight on fight with no weapons. She can handle herself." Buffy relaxed slightly. "I know that Spike, but with Lord Warty around, I'm worried that he'll try going after a Slayer, after Faith. And from what you've told me about him, he will try to recruit vampires, maybe even demons."

"About that, I was hoping that William would join Voldemort and spy on who he is recruiting." Buffy turned to look at Dumbledore, deciding to drop the ditzy blonde facade. "That wouldn't work. Spike is known to be working with _The Slayer_, as well as having a soul. No, the best he could do is put the word out that joining Voldemort is not the best idea. Spike and Faith would probably have a lot of pull in keeping vamps and demons from joining Voldemort. Or, Spike could pass along a message that Voldemort is _The Slayer's_ current enemy." "And who is this 'The Slayer' that you are talking about?" Buffy smiled coldly. "I lived on the Hellmouth. Before I met Faith, I met Kendra. She was the Slayer that died, calling Faith. I also met the Slayer before Kendra, only when she died, she didn't stay dead. She is _The Slayer_, the longest lived Slayer in history. She has killed the Master, fought Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, Darla, stopped a Hell Goddess, prevented at least seven apocolypse, and she was the one that faced the First and closed the Hellmouth. She also stopped an ascended demon, the Judge, and has slayed more vampires and demons than any Slayer before and after her. She has been a Slayer for almost a decade, her name feared in the supernatural world. If given a choice between facing Voldemort and _The Slayer_, only the most foolish would fight alongside Voldemort. _The Slayer _is not to be messed with. Most demons and vampires speak of her in the same way that the majority of the wizarding population speaks of Voldemort. They do not say her name, all know her as _The Slayer_. She is not confused with Faith or any one the new 'Baby Slayers'. If Voldemort does recruit vampires and demons, then it will be because he has convinced them that he can handle her."

Spike soothingly rubbed circles into her back, knowing that Buffy wasn't bragging, simply stating fact. Very few would piss her off intentionally, or threaten those that are under her protection. Buffy had earned her reputation, the fear that it brought being well placed. "It's true. She is not to be messed with. She has faced the Scrounge of Europe, gone against the Watcher's Council, which was a bloody good decision considering the wankers only saw her as a weapon that they could order to do their every whim. Considering the threat that Voldemort poses compared to those that she has already fought, it will look like she is holding a personal grudge against him and will take down anything in her way." Hermione was gaping at Spike and Buffy, knowing more about what was being said than the other teenagers in the room.

"I will join the Order, with a single condition. I want to know everything that is going on. There will be no secrets. Any prophecies that there might be, I want to know about them. Any members that I should keep an eye on, I want to know. Take Severus and Remus. A Death Eater spy and a werewolf. I want to know every single secret that this Order has, and I have the right to refuse any 'missions' you give me. My first and topmost priority will always be this girl right here. If she needs me, then I will go to Hogwarts and stay until I know that she is alright. She has lived on the Hellmouth, she fought in the battle against the First. Everything that I learn, I will discuss with her, even to the point that she will accompany me to meetings." "What? Why can she attend meetings when I'm not allowed to?" Spike and Buffy turned to look at Harry. It was time that the six teenagers in front of her learned a valueable lesson. "I need to know the danger that I am in. The six of you know why, don't you?"

Harry flinched, realizing that they had been caught. "How can you even think about carrying Snape's child?" "What on earth on you two talking about?" Buffy turned to Dumbledore and winked before turning back to Harry. "Then you understand why I need to know what is going on. If Voldemort found out that I was carrying Snape's child, he will demand for that child to be raised in his ways. Snape could be killed, and the Order will lose their only spy." Harry sneered at her. "Voldemort doesn't even know who you are. I'm in more danger than you are, yet I'm not allowed to attend any of the meetings. I've faced Voldemort three times since I've come to Hogwarts, I need to know what is happening. Why should you, some dumb blonde slut, know what is going on when I am not allowed?" Buffy smiled coldly at him, stalking towards him until their noses were almost touching. "Because, I am not going to carry Severus' child." "What the are you talking about? We heard what you said." Buffy grinned ferally. "Did you? Then you would know that Spike and I were testing the three to see how well they could improvise a conversation while sounding and acting naturally. Did you actually believe that Sirius and Severus could hold any romantic feelings for each other, or that Sirius and Remus could share any feelings for the other that went beyond brotherly love? Just because it may appear that no one is around listening or watching, that doesn't mean that it is true."

Buffy turned her back on Harry and moved to stand next to Sirius and Snape. "Did you honestly believe that Sirius or Remus would ask a girl that is barely even eighteen to carry their child? You may not like Severus, but is your opinion of him so low that you believe he would actually ask an eighteen year old to carry a child when Voldemort is back? After hearing only part of a conversation, you took what was being said as the truth. You can never trust anything that you have overheard as being automatically true. Because I knew that someone had been listening, I introduced myself as Anne to you. I didn't know if the person that was listening to our conversation intended harm. If you knew what was going on with the Order, you would have discussed it with your friends when you thought you were alone. What if someone was listening and Severus' position as a spy was blown. You not only cost him his life, but all the lives that could have been saved with the information that he gathers. I will not have my father or uncles put at risk because a couple of children believe that they should know what is going on because they have gotten out of a few tough scrapes." Buffy had once again stalked forward to stare Harry in the eye.

A resounding slap echoed through the room, eyes staring at Harry in shock. "I watched the man that murdered my parents be brought back, I watched a classmate killed in front of my eyes. I fought against Voldemort alone and survived. Don't dare speak down to me. What do you know?" Spike held up a hand, stopping Sirius and Snape from speaking. "I have died three times. I have been to heaven and hell. I've seen classmates, strangers, friends, and father figures die in front of my eyes. I have killed more demons and staked more vampires than all six of you have learned spells. I fought against the First and won. I have been betrayed by my friends, not just once, but twice. Until just recently, my father was Hank Summers and I was twenty-four years old. Now, I know that Hank isn't my father and I am actually eighteen years old. Instead of finding my mom dead on the sofa when I was eighteen, I was actually twelve years old. Which meant that the first time that I died I was only nine years old. So let me reintroduce myself to you, and then you can tell me if I don't have the right to know everything that is happening in the Order. I am Buffy Anne Snape, also known as Buffy Anne Black and formerly known as Buffy Anne Summers."

Hermione gasped in shock, drawing everyone's attention. "You're _The Slayer_?" Buffy smiled coldly as she pulled down her shirt collar to show the scars on her shoulder. "These weren't caused by a barbeque fork or gangs on PCP. I got these from the Master and Angelus. Voldemort most assuredly knows who I am, and if he doesn't fear me, he will soon. I do not take kindly to torture or being framed for murder. I know from experience that neither is pleasant. Voldemort has made my family suffer, was the reason that I didn't know my family, and now he is trying to take over the world. I am so going to kick his ass." Silence met her words until Spike began to chuckle.

"You may have faced battles that you shouldn't have had to fight, but don't let that fool you into thinking that you deserve to know everything. You have to prove yourself, you need to earn that right. True, you are at risk and should know somethings, but that does not mean you are entitled to know everything just because you were unlucky enough to get put into situations that you shouldn't have had to face. Unlike you, Buffy needs to know this information. This is her life, she has to know what is going on in order to survive. Less than a month ago, she was betrayed by her friends, and if that wasn't bad enough, she learns that she wasn't called when she was fifteen but nine. She wasn't even suppose to have been called, let alone survive when the Master drained her and left her to drown. Potter, you may have things rough with the wizarding world not believing you, but they at least acknowledge the fact that you are the reason that Voldemort was defeated the first time. Buffy recieves no recoginition for saving the world, for the risking her life every night. She protects the world, only a few knowing that she is protecting them."

Harry glared at Spike, not willing to believe his words. "How do you expect me to believe that this blonde slut is this 'longest living Slayer' that you say she is?" Behind him, he heard Hermione gasped, but ignored it. It was impossible that the petite blonde airhead in front of him could be a Slayer, let alone 'the longest lived Slayer' that demons and vampires feared like most of the wizarding world feared Voldemort. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but it seems that you did inherit your father's arrogance. Remus, am I imagining this or do you agree?" Harry was shocked as Remus nodded his agreement with Sirius' statement. He could't believe that his godfather was siding with the blonde slut. "How can you believe what she says? For all you know she is working for Voldemort."

Buffy sighed, staring at Harry with sad eyes before turning around to speak with the three men that were her new family. "I'm going to leave. I can't deal with much more. I'll patrol tonight with Spike and put out the word that joining Voldemort will earn a personal torture and death session with me. Spike will get the three of you tomorrow so we can go shopping. Sirius will come with us to London. If anyone thinks that he is Sirius Black, I'll just convince them otherwise. After all, when I'm through with him he'll hardly look like the man that has been on all those wanted pictures. Also, I'm fairly certain that the police wouldn't want to deal with a hysterical blonde teenager who is tired of her uncle always being mistaken for a mass murderer. If that doesn't work, I could always call in a few favors from the U.S. President. I'm sure that he can talk to the Minister here and clear things up before the wizards get involved."

Spike grinned at that. "Pet, he owes you more than a few favors, even if you don't count that time with the Initiative. Do you want to stop by a store before or after patroling? Or do you want me to go while you take a nap?" Buffy tilted her head to the side as she thought, completely ignoring Harry who was glaring darkly at her. "After patroling, I'll give you a list of things that I'll need and you can go get them while I dig through your clothes for something that these guys can wear. Remus and Severus are slim enough to fit into your things, and you do still have a couple of Angel's outfits that you took to piss him off that should fit Sirius. Oh, Remus, you are still going to wear that collar and I'm going to add a leash to it as well. Don't worry, I'll be sure to do something equally as mortifiying to Sirius and Severus another time." Remus had looked pleadingly at her when she had mentioned the collar, but he was soon smirking at the thought of what she would do to her father and uncle. He knew that he would undoubtedly be embarrassed, but if he got to see Severus and Sirius in something as embarrassing, it would be worth it.

"Now, now Buffy, you wouldn't do anything to your favorite uncle, would you?" Sirius was giving his niece puppy dog eyes, pleading with her not to do anything to him. Buffy just smiled innocently. "Well, I was thinking of having you take me Christmas shopping dressed in these really tight leather pants and a neon pink shirt that said, 'She is my master and princess' with 'I will never go gambling with her again' on the back. But I guess I'll have you wear something different. Maybe just leather pants, a fishnet shirt, with a spiked collar. Of course, I'll be carrying a whip and you'll be pulling me in one of those human buggies." Sirius' eyes were wide and he was spluttering, unable to form a coherent sentence. Remus was snickering, despite his best efforts not to laugh.

Spike didn't bother to try and hide his laughter as he chuckled. "Alright, I think it's time to say good-bye for now. Pet, you'll need to take a nap before we patrol tonight if you don't want to be cranky tomorrow morning." Buffy nodded her agreement, and shyly, she gave Severus, Sirius, and Remus each a hug before disappearing out the front door before they could responde. Spike sighed as he stared out the open front door. Turning back to look at the three men, he noticed that they looked slightly hurt. "Don't take it personally. I'm actually surprised she hugged you lot. She might not show it, but she hasn't had the best experience with men, father figures and romantically. I wasn't exactly one of her better experiences either, considering that I was trying to kill her before I became obsessed with her, and then she died a second time and was brought back, after that there was the whole mess with the First, with me dying and then coming back as a ghost. I've only become corporeal recently, but I've stuck with her when I was around, with the exception of when I was a ghost. She's scared of being hurt again, but stick it out and wait for her. Once she realizes that you won't leave her, let's just say that you would be willing to wait for centuries."

* * *

A/N: Even though this is up for adoption, I would still appreciate reviews since I would like to know what people think about it. I hope that people enjoy this and aren't disappointed that I was unable to finish this. Again, I would really appreciate if people did review, since it will give me an idea of how good or bad a writer that I am.


End file.
